pokemonfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
BW127: Cilan en de zaak van de Purrloin getuige!
Cilan en de zaak van de Purrloin getuige! (Japans: ソムリエ探偵デント！大海原の密室！！ Detective Deskundige Cilan! De Gesloten Kamer in de Oceaan!!)(Engels: Cilan and the Case of the Purrloin Witness!) is de 125st aflevering van Pokémon: Best Wishes! de Serie en is de 28st aflevering van het 16de seizoen, Pokémon: BW Avonturen in Unova. Blurb: Pokémon.nl Onze helden hebben Honey Island verlaten via een ander schip en zijn verbaasd als ze Porter, de Hoofdsteward die op hun vorige schip aan boord was, zien. Deze nieuwe Porter legt uit dat hij een identieke neef is van degene die ze daarvoor hebben ontmoet. Dan vertelt hij iedereen over het aankomend Marine Cup Toernooi, en Ash en Iris kunnen niet wachten om daar aan deel te nemen. Ze ontmoeten ook mevrouw Ripple, een van de belangrijkste edelsteenverzamelaars van de Unova. Zij wil haar verzameling na het toernooi tentoonstellen. Cilan krijgt de kriebels van haar Purrloin. Als mevrouw Ripple onze helden haar verzameling laat zien, is iedereen vooral onder de indruk van het Oog van Liepard, de grootste steen in zijn soort ter wereld. Meneer Shaw, een andere verzamelaar, wil de zeldzame steen kopen, maar mevrouw Ripple weigert tot zijn grote frustratie. Het Marine Cup Toernooi begint op het hoofddek van het schip. Een onbekende Trainer, genaamd Teaque en zijn Vanillite beslaan Iris en Axew en in de finale moeten Ash en Pikachu tegen Teaque, die deze keer een Galvantula gebruikt. Intussen breekt meneer Shaw in in de afgesloten kamer met edelstenen om het Oog van Liepard nogmaals goed te bekijken. Terug op het dek zien we dat Galvantula’s Bliksemstraal mis gaat en het Elektrische systeem raakt, waardoor er een tijdelijke stroomstoring wordt veroorzaakt! Als de storing is opgelost, winnen Ash en Pikachu het gevecht en dan opeens valt mevrouw Ripple’s Purrloin vanuit het niets Teaque aan! Ash wrikt Purrloin van zijn tegenstander af, waarna hij wegrent. Mevrouw Ripple en Porter gaan naar hem op zoek en als ze besluiten de kamer met edelstenen te checken, zien ze dat meneer Shaw heeft ingebroken en dat het Oog van Liepard is verdwenen! Meneer Shaw houdt vol dat de steen al weg was voordat hij binnenkwam, maar omdat hij zoveel interesse in de steen had, is hij toch de hoofdverdachte! Na een uitgebreide zoektocht, meldt Porter dat ze de gestolen steen niet tussen meneer Shaw’s spullen hebben kunnen vinden. Het is een mysterie en toevallig is een van onze helden een groot fan van mysteries. En opeens zit Detective Deskundige Cilan op de zaak! Hij begint de aanwijzingen met elkaar in verband te brengen, en realiseert zich dat Purrloin tijdens de stroomstoring en het tijdstip dat de steen werd gestolen in de kamer was en dus de beste getuige is. En gezien de aanval van Purrloin op Teaque na en de watervlek op de vloerbedekking vlak naast de tafel waar de steen zich bevond, komt hij tot een conclusie: Teaque heeft de stroomstoring expres veroorzaakt en heeft daarna zijn Vanillite via de luchtschacht de afgesloten kamer in gestuurd om het Oog van Liepard te stelen! De zaak is opgelost, de steen wordt teruggegeven en het avontuur op zee wordt weer voortgezet! Debuten thumb|250px|Dare da?thumb|250px|Wie is deze Pokémon? Mensen *Mrs. Ripple *Mr. Shaw *Teaque *Tedesco *Kapitein Pokémon *Mrs. Ripple's Watchog *Mrs. Ripple's Purrloin *Mr. Shaw's Roselia *Teaque's Vanillite *Teaque's Galvantula *Tedesco's Growlithe *Eelektrik Trivia thumb|250px|Het verhaal van deze aflevering concentreert zich op Cilan. *Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: Meloetta *Cilan vertelt aan Ash en Iris waarom hij bang is voor Purrloin. *In de Japanse versie zijn de namen van de Karakters van de Dag woorden die iets te maken hebben met water. Fouten *Wanneer Watchog de deur sluit, is zijn linkerwang voor een paar seconde bruin gekleurd. *Wanneer Mrs. Ripple flauwvalt is haar shirt verkeerd gekleurd. Galerij Naam-BW127.png|De naam van de aflevering Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Afleveringen Best Wishes! Serie Categorie:Afleveringen BW Avonturen in Unova (en Daarbuiten) (Seizoen 16) Categorie:Afleveringen Pocket Monsters: Best Wishes! Seizoen 2: Decolore Avontuur!